The present invention relates to light strings such as are used for holiday lighting.
Strings of lights are typically wired electrically in series. Consequently, when one light in the string burns out or is removed, all the lights in the string go out. Determining which light has burned out is tedious. Although finding a missing bulb in a string of lights is a little easier, even if the string has 50 lights, it can still be quite a task when the string of lights is attached to a Christmas tree.
For a number of years, this problem has been solved, or at least avoided, by the use of shunts that allow current to pass directly between the terminals of the defective lamp, bypassing the missing or defective bulb filament. Passing the electrical current from one lamp to the next regardless of the condition of the bulb in any individual lamp allows the remaining lamps to continue to operate.
Shunts are typically found in two places in prior art lamps, namely, in the glass globe and in the socket. The shunts inside the glass globe are typically coils of wire wrapped around the conductive elements (called Dumet wires). When the filament fails, the oxide coating on the wires that theretofore prevented direct conduction of electricity is burned off and the coil welds itself to the Dumet wires, thereby providing a new electrically conductive path for passing the electrical current.
Of the two types of shunts that are located in the socket, there are also two types, namely, solid state and mechanical shunts. Among the mechanical shunts, for example, there is a set of spring contact terminals that is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,740. These spring contacts are pushed apart when the lamp base is inserted into the socket and spring back together when the base is removed, thereby allowing the current to pass from one terminal to the other directly. This type is strictly for use when the bulb (and its base) is removed and does not address the issue of a burned out bulb. This type of shunt works well and has enjoyed commercial success.
Another mechanical shunt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,556, which is invented by the present inventor and is commonly owned. This mechanical shunt is a generally horizontal flat strip of metal held in place between the two electrical terminals in a light socket by a shunt holder. The lateral ends of the shunt extend laterally to engage the electrical terminals on the socket wall. When the lamp base, which is hollow, is inserted into the socket, the shunt holder with its shunt is received inside the hollow base, and, as the shunt enters the base, its lateral ends are bent down and away from the electrical terminals, thereby allowing electrical current to pass to and through the Dumet wires and thence to the filament in the bulb rather than directly through the shunt.
There are a huge number of light strings manufactured and sold each year throughout the world. The number is so large that even small changes that, for example, reduce material requirements, simplify manufacturing, or improve safety or reliability, make a huge difference in the costs to manufacture. Accordingly, there remains a need for a better mechanical shunt for use in the sockets of the lamps of light strings.